


[PODFIC] In the Dark

by Pata (beingzen), Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Harry and Draco are trapped in a cave.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Found!, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844665) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



> This is a submission for VOICETEAM Mystery Box challenge: "In Their Shoes"

**Reader | editor:** Pata  
**Reader:[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)**  
**Length:** 5:05  


* * *

**Dropbox Audio.MP3**  


  


**Video @YouTube Coming Soon**  



End file.
